Noir SoirBlack NightFekete Éj
by Gyemese
Summary: Erik built a new life... What will happen? Sorry, I'm bad at this! So, just R&R!


Noir Soir - Black Night - Fekete Éj

There was silence in the rooms of the house under the Opera. Silence since the owner of the house left. And everything was still as if the whole place was frozen in time. A soft thin layer of dust covered the furniture and there were some spider-webs too, but not much. Since there was nothing living in the house the spiders left because they were starving and they left their webs behind. In the abandoned house nothing was moving, not even the air.

But suddenly one door opened whit a loud creaking and for the first time in years a gentle breeze from the lakeside moved the air of the lair.

A tall dark shadow stepped into the darkness and looked around to find a candlestick. He lit it and for the first time in years, there was light in the dark house.

Then two smaller shadows stepped inside, holding each other's hand tightly as if they were afraid of something. Finally the taller shadow reached out his hand to them.

- Come now! Don't be afraid! - he said and the two small shadows ran into his embrace

- It's dark here father, Emi is scared - said one of the little shadows while the other hid her little face into her father's clothes.

- It won't be dark for long Levente! - said the father and went to lit other candles. A few minutes later the rooms were bathing in the light. And the rooms greeted the light happily. The two child's jaws dropped as they saw the rich room around them while their father smiled behind his mask as he watched them.

- Wow! - said the little girl - Daddy, It's gyönyörû!

- That's "beautiful" Emese! - said the father. Well, he thought it was normal for a child in her age to use her mother's language.

- Let's explore this place dad! - said the boy - Are there any ghosts in this house? - he asked and his father gave a hearty laugh.

- People said that once the Opera ghost lived here. But he wasn't a real ghost. He appeared and disappeared any time he wished, his voce could be heard even if he himself wasn't there, that's why people think he was a ghost, but he wasn't you can believe me! He was just a man hiding in the darkness.

- How do you know this dad? - asked the girl.

- Because I was that man! Erik, the Phantom of the Opera. This place was my home for years and now, this is your home too my children!

- And will Mum come here to live with us?

- Yes. After she is recovered she will come here to live with us.

- And when will she recover? - asked the little girl and Erik paused for a moment.

- I don't know my little angel. When the doctors say she can leave the hospital, she will come. Until that day we have to clean this house! It has to be clean when she arrives - he said and then the children yawned almost in the same time - But I think first of all you two have to go bed!

- No dad! Let's see the whole house! - said the boy

- We'll see it tomorrow Levente! You must be tired from the long travel.

- No I'm not, dad! - said Levente and he yawned again.

- Yes you are and your sister is sleepy. Now follow me! - he ordered and the children followed him to the sleeping-room which was once Christine Dae's room when she lived here. But of course only Erik knew that. He didn't want to disturb Christine's room but he thought that his children would be scared to sleep with him in a coffin.

When he was about to leave to his old room, Emese, his daughter called out to him.

- Dad?

- Yes, my child?

- I'm scared. Please come and sleep with us!

- Levente will be there with you, you don't have to be afraid!

- But dad! - said Levente - Please stay with us just for one night! - of course he was a bit scared too, but he would never admit it and Erik knew that. Finally he did what he never wanted to do. He laid down on to Christine's bed for the sake of his children. He took the two small body into his arms. On his left there was his son, Levente while on the other side his daughter, Emese laid her little head on his chest.

The two child was soon asleep, but Erik wasn't. He turned his head to see his mask lying on the bedside table. He needed no mask when he was with his children. They weren't afraid of his face, neither She, his wife. How odd! He thought that Christine is the only one who could see through his face. He thought that she is the only one who can see him as a man, that she can love him. But he was wrong! She left him for that rich, handsome Vicomte, Raoul! Of course, she choose the one who's face was young, pretty and not the monster who lived in a dark hole under the Opera. She chose the light against the darkness.

Still there was a woman who could really love him. And a bitter smile appeared on his lips. A blind woman! Now, she has the chance to regain her eyesight still he wasn't afraid what will happen when she sees his face. As a blind woman, she has the ability to see with her hands. And the night before their wedding, she "saw" his face in that way. He remembered her soft palms and careful fingers as she touched his face. He thought that she would cry or scream or something like that, but it didn't happened. Of course he told her earlier about his deformity so it didn't took her as a surprise. Still, she wasn't afraid, she smiled and embraced him and the next day she was smiling when she said "yes" in that little church on their wedding.

Erik smiled again. She can't see with her eyes but she can see with her heart. And Erik get everything he ever wanted. A happy family, a loving wife and two beautiful child 6 years old Levente and 4 years old Emese. He closed his eyes and soon he was asleep too. Yes, he thought that's all he needs in this life.

How do you like it? Good, Awful, Bad? Um, if you can help me in the grammar, please contact me! Bye, Gyemese! P.S.1: R&R!

P.S.2: The names Emese, Levente are Hungarian names. So as the word: gyönyörû, it means beautiful.


End file.
